


О прошлом и настоящем

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: Тсуна. В возрасте 12 лет попадает в руки к опытному педофилу, который снимает весь процесс совращения на пленку. Спустя годы запись оказывается в руках у одного из знакомых с Тсуной людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О прошлом и настоящем

Запись была старая. Невысокий худенький мальчик в школьной форме доверчиво смотрел с экрана.  
Улыбался, лепетал по-японски.  
Кино? Конечно, я хочу сниматься в кино. Все хотят.  
\- Девочки любят актеров, - подсказал мужчина за кадром.  
\- Да, - согласился мальчик, смущаясь.  
Мужчина предложил ему снять пиджак. Ведь надо посмотреть, как актер выглядит в рубашке. Хотя школьная форма - это так красиво.

Занзас остановил воспроизведение.   
Происходящее на экране его бесило. Ну, можно ли быть таким идиотом?  
Мусор - он и есть мусор.  
\- Кто разместил ролики, выяснили?  
\- Выясняют.  
\- Какого хрена так долго?  
\- Босс, найдут этого урода, не психуй.  
\- Живым, - сказал Занзас.  
Сквало глянул на него искоса. На черта этот подонок нужен живой? Таких мудаков убивать нужно на месте. Предварительно отрезав яйца.  
\- Как скажешь. Живым так живым.

Мальчик на экране вставал и садился, подчиняясь указаниям "режиссера". Снял пиджак, потом рубашку. Когда ему велели снять брюки, замялся.  
\- Не стесняйся, - сказал мужчина, - камеру не стоит стесняться. Ее нужно любить.  
Оставшись в одних трусах, мальчик застенчиво посмотрел в камеру и улыбнулся.

Занзас снова остановил воспроизведение.  
\- Много там этого дерьма?  
\- Много.  
Он скривился и открыл следующий ролик.

Здесь мальчик уже не улыбался. Он плакал, уткнувшись лицом в пол и отклячив задницу. Мужчина, трахавший его, тяжело дышал, а мальчишка тоненько всхлипывал - то еще музыкальное сопровождение.   
\- Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит. Пожалуйста.  
Мужчина, наконец, кончил и отпустил его.  
Мальчишка упал на пол и смешно скорчился, прикрывая задницу руками.  
Впрочем, Занзасу это смешным не казалось.

\- Пожалуйста, я хочу домой. Пожалуйста, отпустите меня домой. Пожалуйста.  
Мальчик плакал, размазывая слезы по лицу.  
Вокруг рта были белые разводы. Мужчина спустил ему в рот, и мальчишка ожидаемо сблевал. И теперь ползал на коленках, вытирая с пола блевотину, и плакал.  
\- Пожалуйстааа... Я не хочу кино, я хочу домой.  
Мужчина, наконец, принес ему одежду.  
\- Никто тебя снимать и не будет. Ты не годишься, чтобы сниматься в кино. Полнейшая никчемность. У тебя ничего не получается, совсем ничего.   
Мальчик рыдал и одевался.

\---

Дверь в его кабинет Занзас всегда открывал пинком - словно у себя дома. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле он действительно был дома. Он ведь здесь вырос.  
Цуна старался не забывать об этом.  
\- Скучаешь, мусор? Я тебе подарок принес.  
Ноутбук на стол, сам - в кресло. Как у себя дома.  
Вот ведь.  
Цуна улыбнулся мягко.  
\- И что же это?  
Но скоро улыбаться он перестал.  
Он смотрел на экран, и сердце почти не билось, и желудок связало тугим узлом. У мальчишки на экране были грязные коленки и испуганный взгляд. Тощие ягодицы испачканы спермой.  
Как же это было давно.  
Сколько лет прошло? Двадцать?   
Цуна устало потер переносицу. Где Занзас раскопал эту запись?   
Надо думать, варийцы от души над этим повеселились. По крайней мере, Занзас-то точно получил удовольствие, улыбочка у него что надо.  
Цуна давно привык к Занзасу, но сейчас его присутствие вынести было непросто. Не каждый день приходиться смотреть, как тебя насиловали в детстве.  
Подарок.  
Прекрасный подарок, что и говорить.

Занзас дотянулся до ноутбука, открыл другое окно.  
\- Смотри.  
Картинка шла с веб-камеры. Сквало держал за волосы какого-то хмыря, заставляя его смотреть прямо.  
\- Не узнаешь? - сказал Занзас.  
Цуна медленно покачал головой. Он уже понял, кто это, но лицо этого человека у него в памяти попросту не сохранилось.   
\- Он у нас. И полностью в твоем распоряжении. Поехали.  
Занзас поднялся с кресла.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я не поеду, - сказал Цуна, наконец.  
\- Я не понял, отброс, ты предлагаешь его отпустить? Ты думаешь, ты единственный, кого он "в кино снимал"?  
Цуна молча смотрел на Занзаса. Око за око - это, конечно, понятно, но Цуна не находил в себе сил на это. Не сейчас. Не в этом случае.  
Он едва сдерживал дрожь.  
Воспоминания вдруг нахлынули, и Цуна снова почувствовал себя маленьким. Беспомощным.

Молчание длилось и длилось.

Камеру вдруг залило красным. Кровь выплескивалась толчками из перерезанного горла.  
\- Извини, босс, - сказал Сквало. - Рука соскользнула.

"Босс" - это было не Цуне. Для Сквало босс был один - Занзас.  
Но все-таки они работали на Цуну. И - хоть и очень по-своему - заботились о нем.

Занзас, хмыкнув, сунул ему фляжку со спиртным.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Цуна. - Занзас?  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты торопишься?  
\- Нет, - сказал тот, усмехнувшись.  
Снова сел в кресло. Ноги на стол, глаза полуприкрыты. Занзас есть Занзас - никуда без дешевого понта.  
С годами Цуна даже начал что-то в этом находить.  
Цуна глотнул из фляжки и тоже закрыл глаза. Его, кажется, понемногу отпускало. Не только нынешнее напряжение, но и то, давнее, за много лет въевшееся в душу. Стыд, страх, приниженность.  
Но все-таки он не хотел сейчас остаться наедине с собой.


End file.
